


I loved and I loved and I lost you

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "Do you remember?"





	I loved and I loved and I lost you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/gifts).



“Do you remember me?” Anomaly whispers, but he already knows the answer.  He’s known it since the second he walked in and saw the blank, faintly suspicious expression of a stranger on his  _ ori’karta _ ’s face.  

Killer shakes his head.  “I really don’t.  I- there’s a lot I don’t remember, I guess.  I don’t know if I want to.”  He looks down at the scars on his arms, revealed by the short sleeves of his medbay gown.  

“Killer-”

The uncomfortable twist of Killer’s lips at the pet name forces the knife in his chest a little deeper.  “I- I don’t think I want to be called that.”  His slender fingers twist in the blanket covering him, knotting it.

Anomaly swallows hard, his breath catching in his chest.  “What do you want me to call you, then?”  Killer’s name is written on his bones, on his heart, on his skin, on every bleeding inch of him as he’s torn apart from the inside at those simple words.

“My number works, for now.”

“Your-”  Anomaly shakes his head.  “No, I’m sorry- I can’t- I can’t do this.”  He stands up quickly enough to knock over the plastoid chair before bolting from the room.  He doesn’t know where he’s going, but he finds himself in the hangar, sitting in his fighter, trying to remember how to breathe.  

Killer was one of the few bright points in his galaxy, the stars he always orients himself by, and now he’s in a tailspin, too lost to find himself without the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> ori'karta - fiancé/fianceé, literally "promised heart"


End file.
